Rainy Days
by Perversions
Summary: [NSFW] KurtxToy/Tony/Jack [PWP]


The sound of the rain hitting the roof calmed him. His brother had left for the café and he took peace in being alone. The rain kept him from doing any of the outdoor work Woody usually made him do, but there were other things to keep him busy. There were things that needed engraving and wanted to make a new flowerpot for Lyla. If done right, he could keep himself busy all day.

The door opening and closing brought his attention from his lap.

And his heart stopped.

The local farm always paid him a visit. Kurt couldn't remember the last time he didn't. It felt like a visit to him was permanently engraved in the farmers schedule.

Kurt stood up as Toy walked over. "Hey. What's up, Toy?" They had known each other for weeks and he still couldn't understand why he called himself that. He didn't know if it was his real name or not; he never questioned it

"Oh, you know," Toy shrugged, "the usual." Reaching his hand into his rucksack, he pulled out a tomato. Even when he first arrived, he always gave Kurt one. He never asked how Toy knew he loved them. "I think this harvest was the best one yet! You have to try it now."

Toy had never urged him to quickly eat before. They usually talked for a bit then went about their day. Kurt didn't know what to say, but he took one look at Toys pleading look and it changed his mind. Kurt took the tomato from his hand and brought it to his lips. When he bit into it, he understood what he meant. There was something different about it that separated it from the others. He couldn't put his finger down on what, though.

"It's delicious."

Toy smiled. I'm glad you think so. I knew only you could tell the different."

Kurt shrugged. "It's no big deal," he muttered before taking another bite.

"No, it is a big deal," Toy corrected, grabbing Kurt's hand. "You're the only one I trust being honest about whether or not a harvest is good." He cast his eyes downwards, refusing to look at him. "It's only you..."

The next events happened so fast. First, he cupped Toys face, forcing him to look up. They stared into each others eyes. Kurt felt his heart thrash around in his chest. Toy got a determined look in his eyes. He eased him backwards until the back of Kurt's legs hit the soft futon. Kurt searched for any hint of what they were about to do. He saw none, but he knew what was going to happen anyway.

And Kurt couldn't stop himself.

Their lips met and Kurt felt things he hadn't before. They were emotions he could grasp but couldn't understand. Toys hands ran down his torso then up and under his shirt. His hands were slow to travel up his abs and to his chest. The gloves irritated his skin, but Kurt remained silent on the matter for now. Toy moved his hands to grab the edge of his shirt and pull it over Kurt's head. Kurt reached out and quickly undid Toys suspenders, sending them flying off his shoulders.

One by one they tore each others clothes off. They were quick and clumsy, occasionally bumping heads with each other. By the end of it, Kurt was face down on the futon pile, Toy hovering over him as he placed kisses along his neck and back. He was too embarrassed to look behind him when Toy pulled away, his thoughts racing a mile per minutes. He heard the "pop" sound of something opening and his breath hitched.

A moment passed and then another.

"Just relax," Toy whispered as his wet finger rubbed against his asshole, "It'll hurt less.."

Kurt took a few deep breaths, grateful that Toy didn't go any further yet. Toy pushed his finger in and Kurt cried out. This was a sensation he never felt before; a sensation he never considered. When Toy pressed against his prostate, he let out a throaty moan. Without realizing he was doing so, he moved his hips against Toys hand, exploring the new feeling more. When he pulled away, Toy slipped another finger into him. The pain lasted only a while before Toy pressed into his prostate again. Kurt happily resumed moving his hips. It just felt so good. Even when Toy put in a third finger and started to stretch him out.

Toy pulled his fingers away, leaving Kurt feeling empty. Looking over his shoulder, he watched Toy pour a liquid into his hand before stroking his cock with the same hand. He thought he would be afraid of having such a reasonable size in him, but he was surprisingly just a little anxious. Kurt wanted this badly.

Toy grabbed him by his hips and leaned his closer until the tip of his dick pushed against him. "I can stop now... if you don't want this..."

Kurt appreciated being able to opt out even if they were this far along. He wouldn't back out, though, and he pushed backwards, easing the tip inside of him. Toy squeezed his hips and slowly pushed into him. When it hurt, Kurt told him to stop and Toy did so, allowing him t adjust to the intrusion. He never moved until Kurt told him he could. It continued like this until Toy was fully inside him.

This feeling was... he couldn't describe it. Toy leaned, against him, breathing into his ear and it sent chills down his spine. Kurt squirmed and moved his hips. Without being told twice, Toy moved in and out of him slowly. He moaned, burying his face into the futon as Toy thrust into him. He felt Toys strong arms wrap around him and pull him up slightly.

"I need to hear you," Toy said into his ear. He gave an exceptionally hard thrust, causing Kurt to cry out louder. His regular tempo returned, moving in and out at a steady pace.

Kurt felt like he was going mad. Every so often, Toy would thrust hard into him and he loved it. He reached up and grabbed Toy's arm. "Do it harder..." he said, panting.

He kissed his neck, thrusting harder into him. The pressure against his prostate tossed him into a deep sense of pleasure. Nothing made sense to Kurt, anymore, and he focused only on their act and what he was feeling. He reached down and stroked himself slowly, the pressure building up inside him.

Toy reached around and interlaced their fingers, trapping his dick between their hands. Together, they stroked his dick, Toy's thumb running over the tip when they came up. Kurt wasn't sure how long he could take any more of it. The pressure in him was ready to burst.

Moaning loudly, Kurt cummed on their jointed hands. A few more thrusts into him and Toy reached his own climax, burying his face into Kurt's neck.

They remained where they were for a few moments before Toy pulled away, allowing them both to clean themselves up. After the haze and pleasure wore down, Kurt found himself embarrassed. Not of the act they had done, but of how he let loose like that. He was always so reserved and he had never let anyone see him like that. He was even embarrassed to jerk off while his brother was in the same house as him.

"I'm sorry," Toy muttered, fixing his suspenders.

Kurt looked at him, shocked. "Hu-huh...?"

The farmer scratched his head before placing his hat back on it. "I shouldn't have made a move on you like that... I'm sorry..."

He shook his head, fixing his own headgear. "Don't apologize. It was fine and I... I enjoyed it." He smiled, knowing fully well that he was blushing. "Thanks..."

Toy smiled back, bringing a whole new level of brightness into the room. "That's great." His expression changed again, one to sad curiosity. "Do you think... Can we... Can we do this again one day...? If you're up to it, that is..."

Kurt wasn't expecting that kind of question. More importantly, he found that feeling stirring inside him at the thought of doing it again. He chuckled and shoved his hands in his pockets, anything to keep that he was too excited from Toy.

"Yeah. I'd like that."


End file.
